warhammerfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Tchar'zanek
}} Tchar'zanek was one of the greatest Chaos Champions of Tzeentch. He led a massive Chaos incursion into the very heart of the Empire. History Tchar'zanek began his rise to power in the same fashion of many other Chaos Chosen; having been chosen by the Great Manipulator to lead the tribes of the North in his name, Tchar'zanek set about conquering and defeating all of the tribes he could. Eventually, his warhost became large enough to contend with his rival, a similarly powerful warhost that owed allegiance to Nurgle, Tzeentch's enemy. The two armies met in the Chaos Wastes, and the conflict was such that a great mountain was made from the corpses of the fallen, atop this mountain, Tchar'zanek fought the Exalted Champion of Nurgle. In a great battle, Tchar'zanek defeated his petulant foe and cast him down the bloody slopes. In that instance of victory, Tchar'zanek became suffused with the Raven God's power, and thus became his ultimate champion. As a Champion of Tzeentch, Tchar'zanek is a much more subtle warlord than many of the Chaos Champions who have come before him. Strategically, he relies upon psychological warfare and targeted attacks on civilian populations to demoralise the enemy, disrupt their supply chain, and disguise his true intent. To accomplish his goals in Ostland, the Raven God's Champion will turn to the methods he knows best: corrupt the strong, destroy the weak, and sow the fields of battle with terror until none of the resistance remains. In the woods and dales of Ostland, the enemy infiltrates and raids, striking at random, sacking farms and villages without warning and leaving just enough alive to spread the panic they carry. In the cities and towns, Tzeentch’s subtle minions twist the minds of men, raising up cults and converting secret sympathisers to their unholy cause. Tchar'zanek is easily recognised on the field of battle; his extensive Chaos mutations have set him apart from his comrades. His head is crowned with an asymmetrical pair of horns, and a third arm ending in a vicious claw has sprouted from his right side. His legs have grown extra joints, making him stand head and shoulders above other Champions. As part of his command strategy, Tchar'zanek has created an elite force within his army which acts independently of the main body of the army, bent on a secret mission of which the actual invasion is a mere cover or gambit for. In Ostland, this Raven Host is dispatched behind enemy lines, to find four forgotten relics of power that holds the key to Tchar'zanek's master plan. In the Troll Country, the Raven Host are also called upon to block the investigations of the Order of the Griffon into the origins of the plague, and to seek out an ancient artifact of great power that can be found there, in the possession of a particularly ill-tempered and aggressive Chaos Troll. To what purpose Tchar'zanek seeks to put these artifacts to use, and what they might have to do with the mysterious Chaos plague that saps the strength of the Empire, no mortal man knows. For Tchar'zanek is a Champion of Tzeentch, and the mind of the Changer of Ways sees all paths of the future... Source * : Warhammer: Age of Reckoning es:Tchar'zanek Category:Chaos Champions Category:Chaos Sorcerers Category:Tzeentch Category:T